1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a copying machine with an automatic document feeder incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a copying machine of the type in which an original document in the form of a sheet is placed on a transparent document support table, and an image of the document is projected onto and formed on a photosensitive body upon exposure. The proposed copying machine incorporates therein an automatic document feeder (ADF) for automatically feeding the sheet document toward a prescribed position on the transparent document support table. The copying machine is controlled in a certain operative relationship to the ADF so that a copying operation will be started in response to a signal indicating that the document has been fed to and stopped in the prescribed position on the document support table.
In operation of such a copying machine, when the ADF is to be used, an ADF start switch is turned on. When the ADF is not to be used, an ordinary print switch is turned on to start reproducing the document. One disadvantage with the copying machine having the ADF is that these switches tend to be operated upon in error by a user who is unused to the practice of operating the copying machine. For example, if the print switch is turned on regardless of the fact that a document is set in the ADF, then a copying cycle is initiated when the document is not fed onto the document support table. As a result, a copy with no image thereon is produced. If the ADF switch is turned on when a document is placed on the document support table by the user, then the document will be discharged by the ADF.